Death note,historia paralela
by ladyteva14
Summary: Mi primer fanfic,inspirado en Detah note,espero que os guste!


Salgo del templo casi han llamado para ir a la base de L,el detective más famoso de Japón,y ya llego tarde.

Me llamo Tsubame Hanari,tengo 19 años,y actualmente estoy haciendo prácticas para trabajar en el FBI de Japón.

-¿Adiós,Tsuba,buena suerte!-grita mi abuela desde la aparto el pelo castaño de la cara y le sonrío.

-¡Gracias,vuelvo en seguida,adiós!-

Corro rápidamente por las calles de hace un tiempo,hay un sujeto llamado Kira que se dedica a matar a criminales¿como lo hace?no se esta razón,el FBI ha empezado a investigar en serio,por lo que todos sus integrantes,sean novatos o veteranos,debemos ayudar en algo.Y por esta razón,voy a conocer al detective más grande del ,estoy un tanto nerviosa,me pregunto como será.Nunca,nunca ha mostrado su cara.

Pensando en mis cosas,llego al edificio de la reunió ser un ,allá voy.

Subo en ascensor y llego al al timbre de la habitació abre un señor mayor que me mira de arriba abajo.

-Disculpe señorita,pero creo que se ha equivocado de habitación-me dice.

-No señor,me dijeron que viniera a este sitio para una reunión de alto nivel-

-Con que una reunión de alto nivel,¿eh?¿es usted la señorita Hanari?-

-Si,señor-

-¿No es usted demasiado joven?-

-No,señor-

Me mira fijamente unos segundos.

-Está bien,puede pasar-suspira-Espere,voy a anunciar su llegada-y se va,dejándome sola.

Estupendo,acabo de llegar y me han llamado poco menos que niñata,espero que el tal L no sea tan llegan murmullos de la sala de al puedo distinguir ninguna plabra Me empiezo a aburrir de tanto esperar¿me llamarán algún dia?

-Estupendo Watari,dile que pase-dice una voz en alto.

Al fin vuelve el tal Watari.

-Por aquí señorita Hanari-

Me conduce a una sala donde ya están sentados algunos miembros del FBI alrededor de una mesita de café.A la cabeza,sentado de forma extraña en un sillón está... cerca,podría decirse que impone,de alguna de cabello oscuro caen sobre su cara blanca,donde destacan unos ojos oscuros enmarcados por unas profundas ojeras.

Se parece a Jeff The Killer,es lo primero que pienso.

-¿A quien me has traido,Watari?Pedí expresamente que solo participaran hombres en este caso-dice L

-¿Como?-Empezamos bien-¿Por qué?

-No suelo compartir mis casos con mujeres,y menos uno tan importante como este,necesitamos a personas perfectamente cualificadas,preparadas para todo lo que pueda pasar-

-¡Estoy perfectamente cualificada,me recomendaron especialmente para el caso Kira!-protesto.

L me observa atentamente.

-¿Puede empuñar un arma?-

-Eh..si-

-¿Y sería capaz de disparar en caso de necesidad?-

-Si-afirmo con decisió ,en realidad creo que sería incapaz,pero no pienso decírle nada.

-Bueno,en este caso...podremos hacerle una excepción-sonríe.

-Que honor,gracias-le espeto al misógino de mi nuevo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

-Bien,ya que estamos todos reunidos,formaremos un plan-anuncia L.

-¡Que guay,un plan!¡Como una peli!-grita Matsuda.A este ya le conocía,trabajamos en el mismo despacho.

-¡Matsuda,esto es serio,compórtate!-le contesta el señor Yagami.

-Bueno,como iba diciendo,2 de nosotros podríamos infiltrarnos en la universidad de nuestro principal sospechoso,Light Yagami,y recopilar toda la información que pura lógica,propongo que vayamos los 2 más jovenes,es decir,Tsubame Hanari y yo mismo¿de acuerdo?-Propone L.

-Por mi parte perfecto,y...-dice el señor Yagami

-¿Si?-

-¿Por que no vamos a la ceremonia de apertura del nuevo curso?Mi hijo también asistirá.Quizá sirve para conseguir algo de información,y así parecerá que de verdad estais esta forma,vereis que mi hijo en verdad es inocente-

-Bueno...no es mala idea...-masculla-¡Estupendo!Iremos allá y nos presentaremos como dos de los estudiantes con la media más alta de todo Japón-

-Ok,no me costará-digo.

-Bien,pues nos veremos la semana que viene,en la ,y,Tsubame...-

-Digame,jefe-

-Procura llegar es un caso grave-

`Pero será...´

-De acuerdo jefe,allí estaré-mascullo con los dientes apretados.

Empezamos bien.


End file.
